SkyWars
SkyWars, also known as Skywars, is a Survival minigame on Mineplex that was released on June 26th, 2015. Like Master Builders, SkyWars was never released as a Beta minigame. In SkyWars, players must fight to be the last one alive in a free-for-all match that involves gearing up on their home island, then branching out to other areas and islands to kill other players and receive better loot. All the while, they must be wary about the fact that the islands "corrupts" over time, pushing players closer to the center and killing campers. There is also a game called SkyWars teams, which consist of two players per team. Summary There is only one team: The yellow Players team. When the game starts, each player spawns on an exclusive island by themselves. Each island has enough resources for a diamond sword, a bow, some arrows, and several pieces of armor to be crafted. At this point, players will be confronted with three courses of action: Build their way to the central island, build a base and camp at their own island, or build their way to other players' islands and kill their way to victory. All islands are scattered with three tiers of chests, which contain different quality of loot depending on the tier. Finally, in the central island are four large chests containing the best loot. There is also a TNT generator, which creates Throwing TNT. The central island is guarded by 8 Zombies wearing full Gold armor, so as to give the player some more challenge in reaching the precious loot. If a player dies, his/her full inventory will be dropped, and the dead player will not re-spawn. After 3.5 minutes of gameplay, the map will start to crumble, first at the edges then working inwards to shorten the game duration. Features Tiered Chest Loot ''' There are three different tiers of chest loot on the map. The chests on the player's start island are Tier 1, and will contain the most basic items (never swords or bows). Tier 2 chests are randomly scattered amongst the other islands, which contain more valuable gear and sometimes Ender Pearls. Tier 3 chests have the best loot, and can only be found in the center of the map. '''TNT Generator In the very middle of the central island of each map is a TNT Generator. If it's charged, it has a Throwing TNT item floating above a Gold Block. Once the item is picked up, the Gold block will turn into Iron, and the item will disappear. After 20 seconds, it recharges in a shower of yellow particles. Throwing TNT is extremely valuable, as players can lob it over very long ranges to bombard other players islands. TNT cannot be stacked without one empty slot in one's inventory. Zombie Guardians The middle of each map contains the best loot as well as TNT, but it's also heavily guarded. Eight Zombie Guardians spawn in the center, each wearing a full golden armor set and wielding a golden sword. Once killed, the Zombie Guardians will drop decent loot, but they will not re-spawn. Map Crumble After 3.5 minutes the entire map will start crumbling. This will start at the outer edges, and work inwards - forcing players towards the center of the map to fight. Maps Aztec Temple - Strqto.png|"Aztec Template" by Strqto Aquarius - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Aquarius" by Mineplex Build Team File:Skywars - Candyland.png|"Candyland" by _Blast Cherry Blossom - Kilerox.png|"Cherry Blossom" by Kilerox Coconut Cove - ReddReaperz.png|"Coconut Cove" by ReddReaperz Coniferous - Intoxicating.png|"Coniferous" by Intoxicating Dom Rosu - Piju & ronansays.png|"Dom Rosu" by Piju & ronansays Elven Land - Strqto & Dogester.png|"Elven Land" by Strqto & Dogester Embellishment - Intoxicating.png|"Embellishment" by Intoxicating Enchanted - AxeHam & Wolfii.png|"Enchanted" by AxeHam & Wolfii Everglade - AxeHam & Pyxll .png|"Everglade" by AxeHam & Pyxll_ Fabled Land of the Unicorn - ReindeerClark & Wolfey (1).png|"Fabled Land of the Unicorn" by ReindeerClark & Wolfey (1) Fabled Land of the Unicorn - ReindeerClark & Wolfey (2).png|"Fabled Land of the Unicorn" by ReindeerClark & Wolfey (2) File:Skywars - Fractal.png|"Fractal" by Mineplex Build Team Gandum Fort - Strqto.png|"Gandum Fort" by Strqto Garrison - Giovani.png|"Garrison" by Giovani Glades - Wolfey.png|"Glades" by Wolfey Nanula Lagoon - ronansays.png|"Nanula Lagoon" by ronansays Nefud Desert - Strqto.png|"Nefud Desert" by Strqto Palace of Khafre - Dutty.png|"Palace of Khafre" by Dutty Pavilion - bribbs & Dogester.png|"Pavilion" by bribbs Polished - Piju.png|"Polished" by Piju Rivercross - Kilerox.png|"Rivercross" by Kilerox Roman Empire - Strqto.png|"Roman Empire" by Strqto Rustic - Dogester.png|"Rustic" by Dogester Sahara - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Sahara" by Mineplex Build Team Savanna - Torez.png|"Savanna" by Torez Serenity - Giovani.png|"Serenity" by Giovani Shrouded - Wolfey & Ceirtio.png|"Shrouded" by Wolfey & Ceirtio Solstice - Ethanoob.png|"Solstice" by Ethanoob Temple of the North - Tyn & Wolfii.png|"Temple of the North" by Tyn & Wolfii Torcanto Village - Torez.png|"Torcanto Village" by Torez Uros Temple - Strqto.png|"Uros Temple" by Strqto Watchtower - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Watchtower" by Mineplex Build Team Western - Kisme, Arz97 & ReindeerClark.png|"Western" by Kisme, Arz97 & ReindeerClark Woodview - Cmelvard & Dutty.png|"Woodview" by Cmelvard & Dutty Kits Strategies Mineplex Skywars is different from other interpretations of this popular game. As such, new strategies are effective exclusively in this version. Explore This strategy has the player rapidly collecting their loot from their chests and making a bridge to the semi-center islands, then the main island in the middle. It is essential that you make it to the center before anyone else can, so you can get the prime cut of the loot. If you don't have good gear yet, Stay away from the Guardians. ''They will make short work of an unarmed or unarmored player. Once you have gotten stronger, you can take them on. Grab the TNT once you have a clear shot to get it. Then, you can wait for the other players to come at you, and use your hard-earned gear to take them out. Aggression This strategy has the player getting loot and crafting gear as fast as possible from their own island, and attacking others on their islands before they can gear up. It's important that you have at least your Diamond sword if you have low armor, so you can just strafe around your targets to avoid hits. You can take the gear from victims, and get better every time you get a kill. Using the Metal kit is recommanded, granting you instant access to a good weapon and a great pickaxe to get gear faster. Passive This strategy has the player getting as much ore and gear as they can from their island, taking their time until the map crumble begins or you are ready to go to the center. It's essential that you dig around your island, constantly checking for ores. That being said, metal is an excellent choice for a kit with this strategy, allowing you to get a great pickaxe instantly, saving time and Iron Ingots. Make sure you keep an eye on the top of your island, and don't let anyone sneak up on you. After you're ready, make your way, slowly if desired, to the center or other islands. Your powerful gear will prepare you for whatever you encounter. Achievements Gem rewards History '''June 26th, 2015 - SkyWars' * SkyWars released.